


Crash this Time

by mistresscurvy



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Gerard does aftercare with Mikey when [Gerard's] dom hookup doesn't take care of him properly" in the <a href="http://ragingrainbow.dreamwidth.org/34883.html">Aftercare Is...</a> fest.  Gen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash this Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalejandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalejandra/gifts).



> Thank you to Olivia for the beta. ♥
> 
> Contains references to drug use.

It's just after 4 a.m. when Mikey hears Gerard swearing and stumbling down the steps to the basement. 

He tosses his comic book to the floor and slides off the bed. He gets to the door and opens it to find Gerard still staring down at his keys, flipping through them one by one. "Hey, Gee."

The first sign that something's wrong is that Gerard doesn't respond, doesn't look up at Mikey and smile, or even shake his head and sigh at himself. Mikey takes a step closer and takes a whiff, trying to see just how plastered Gerard might be. 

He frowns harder when he doesn't smell any alcohol under the cigarette stench, nothing that would explain why Gerard's still standing there, fingers shaking around his keys. "Gerard," he says again, reaching out and grabbing around Gerard's wrist. 

That gets a response, but not one that makes Mikey any happier. Gerard makes a low sound in the back of his throat and tugs his arm back, stumbling a little. 

Mikey takes a deep breath. Okay. One thing at a time. "Come on inside, Gee," he says softly, stepping to the side so that there's a clear path in. It's not too cold outside, but it's only March, and Gerard looks like he's shivering a little. "Come in," he repeats, keeping his voice calm. 

Gerard finally looks up at him, his eyes blown wide, and Mikey doesn't know what he's on, what he needs to come down from, but Mikey's talked him down before, and he'll do it again. 

He watches as Gerard finally shuffles in. His brother's never the most graceful at ass o'clock in the morning, but there's a discomfort to the movement that unnerves him, something beyond a rough night. To give himself something to do, he walks over to the bathroom and fills a glass full of water. Mikey looks at the collection of painkillers above the sink and hesitates. Maybe it would be better to find out what he's dealing with first. 

When he comes back into the room, Gerard is still standing by the bed, his gaze at the wall unfocused. Mikey walks past him and shoves the papers and art supplies on the side table to the floor so he can put the water down and sits down on the bed. 

"Come here, Gee," he says, patting the bed next to him. It takes a minute, but Gerard finally moves towards him, wincing a little as he sits down. That does nothing to make Mikey feel better, but at least he's conscious. That's something. 

"How did you get home?" he asks finally. 

Gerard is silent for long enough that Mikey thinks he's not going to answer, the suppressed panic in his chest threatening to burst out for real before Gerard finally mumbles, "Cab." 

Mikey nods, resisting the urge to fidget. He reaches across Gerard and gives him the water to drink, holding it steady as Gerard drinks it all. Gerard's sleeves fall back a little, just far enough to see two angry stripes around both wrists. 

At first Mikey's stomach turns when he sees the marks over the thin skin covering his wrists, but then he looks closer, and--oh. Maybe he's dealing with something different tonight.

Still, he needs to ask. "You take some pills, Gee?" he asks once the glass is back on the table. He's not surprised when Gerard shakes his head. "What then?"

He presses his leg against Gerard's when he begins to speak, in a rough voice. "I wanted to get out of my head." 

Mikey can understand that. "Did it work?"

A pause. "Yeah." Mikey waits. "I'm just trying to get back now," he says, waving his hand in the air. 

Oh. _Oh._ "He didn't help?"

Gerard sighs, long and low. Mikey presses his leg against Gerard's harder. "I shouldn't need his help."

Mikey swallows down his first instinctive response to that and wriggles closer. "Would Advil be a good idea?"

Gerard turns to him slowly. "Probably? I'm not. I didn't take anything."

Well, at least that makes part of this easier. "Okay," Mikey says, sliding down to the foot of the bed, hand staying in contact with Gerard until he stands back up. He swings around and grabs the glass again, looking at how Gerard's holding his body on the bed. "Your back hurt, Gee?"

Gerard shakes his head. "More like my ass, but it's okay. He just used his hand," he says matter-of-factly, what little filter he normally has apparently gone now. Mikey misses that filter. He's looking forward to its return. 

"Okay," Mikey says again. He heads into the bathroom and fills the glass again, grabbing the CVS brand ibuprofen with his other hand. On his way back to the bed he spots a half-full bag of Doritos on the floor and snags it too. 

He nudges Gerard until he shifts over towards the middle of the bed and puts down the glass and bottle of pills and Doritos on the table before sitting next to Gerard. He shakes three pills out and gives them to Gerard, waiting until Gerard pops them into his mouth to hand him the water. 

Gerard doesn't need as much help with the glass this time, but Mikey still keeps one hand on it while Gerard drinks. The last thing they need to add to the evening is a spilled glass of water all over themselves and the bed. 

Once Gerard's drained the glass, Mikey takes it back and replaces it with the bag of chips. "These are probably stale," he warns Gerard, but he's not sure that Gerard would notice or care even on a normal day. Gerard takes them willingly enough, one hand dipping in already. 

Mikey leans over and picks up the trade he was halfway through and opens it at the first page. "You read this one yet?" he asks, pitching his voice low. He clears his throat when Gerard shakes his head before shuffling down a little and resting his head on Mikey's shoulder. He begins to read out loud from the beginning.


End file.
